6.2 General Description The Center for Environmental Health and Susceptibility is housed in the Gillings School of Global Public Health of UNC-CH, which occupies three adjacent, connected buildings: Rosenau Hall, McGavran-Greenberg Hall, and the Michael Hooker Research Center. The CEHS's administrative offices occupy a suite of offices and a conference room encompassing 1000 square feet in Rosenau Hall. Facilities available to the Center include several laboratories ranging from ~800-4000 sq. ft. in size, located in several buildings of the Schools of Medicine and Public Health, and in the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center. Detailed information about specific resources and capabilities corresponding to each Facility Core are described in the respective documents in this application. In addition to its own Facility Cores, the CEHS will continue utilizing existing core facilities from diverse UNC-CH's Schools, Centers and Institutes. The fact that all the biomedical Schools, Centers and Institutes are located very close to each other on the campus, facilitates the atmosphere of mutual support and collaboration. 6.2.1 Organizational Changes The Administrative Core is responsible for providing leadership to the Center to ensure optimal performance and efficient coordination and integration of all its components and activities. After eight years of successful research-proofing activities, the Center is making three important organizational changes in order to advance to a higher level of accomplishment of its mission: (a) Transition from Research Cores to Flexible Interdisciplinary Research Groups;(b) Reorganization and Enhancement of the Facility Cores;and (c) creation of a Research Navigator position. These changes, depicted here and described in detail in other sections of the Application, were implemented in the last year of the current funding cycle, expecting to have the new structure and function in full operation by the beginning of the new funding cycle. This approach is meant to provide first hand experience with the proposed enhanced Center, allowing an assessment of the new model to make adjustments by the start of the renewal grant.